Chance Shot
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: A chance to change the past, to repair a mistake but only one shot to do so. Would Erik accept the gift to fix everything he lost or will he leave it in the past?


**DarkWind: **I have caught the bug of writing X-Men stories I fear. I saw the new X-Men first class movie twice and from the first time I fell in love with Charles/Erik as a couple. This idea came to my mind and I just had to write it. Took me two days to write and I hope you all enjoy it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men.

**Chance Shot**

I came to this park every day since I lost my powers, since I became…human. The people I tried to desperately to rid the world of. To protect the next step of evolution. To protect mutants. To protect Charles. I looked down at the chess set, so many memories in this set…all happy. All with Charles besides me…but no longer. Charles was gone. Dead. Disintegrated by Jean Grey. I had watched as my old friend…the only person I had ever loved was killed. And now…now I only had memories and a handful at that.

"Hello," a young girl said. I looked up; locking eyes with a young girl her long hair was blue in color and her eyes, hidden under her bangs, were a deep red color…almost the color of freshly spilled blood. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Do what you want I was just leaving," I said, moving to stand.

"No please, wait," she begged, sitting down in front of me, brushing her blue hair over her shoulder. She sat down nervously, playing nervously with the end of her jacket. "I came here to talk to you," she spoke up after a minute.

"Me? Why me? Surely you have something better to do then talk to an old man like me," I said, smiling slightly as I fingered the chess pieces, remembering when someone else, someone far more precious sat before me in front of this very chess set.

"No…I have nothing better to do then talk to you," she said, smiling slightly. I watched as she took a deep breath, seeming to center herself. "What would you do if I offered you a chance to fix a mistake? To change the future?"

"Miracles like that don't happen. The past is the past and nothing can change it," I said harshly. I had to teach her this lesson now; Charles would want me to before her naïve nature killed her…just as it did him.

"But if you had the chance to go back to change one thing in time that would change the whole future, would you?" she asked, her eyes hardening, looking far more mature for her age. Far more…learned, just as Charles had looked back when we had first met…back before everything had changed.

I thought of her words. There were so many mistakes that I had made in this life, now they seemed so obvious to me. Just one thing differently and the battle would have gone to me.

"How many 'mistakes' could I change?" I asked just for the sake of argument. She smiles a cold smile, a smile haunted by decisions and regrets but…also hope.

"You would only get one chance to change one mistake," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back. "You can only go back to one point in time…once there that's it. No do overs."

Only one change. Out of all the mistakes I have made…out of everything I would like to change only one stood out the most. Even now I could still feel the sea breeze on my face, the sand beneath my suit. The choice that started everything. One choice that only now that Charles is dead I regret more than anything else. The day of the Cuban Missile

"I see you know what you would change," she spoke up, tearing me out of my thoughts. I sighed, something I have been doing more often now that my powers were gone. "But would you change it for the right reasons is the real question."

I paused…change it for the right reasons? "What do you mean?" I ask, looking at her, truly looking at her for the first time. I had thought she was just a regular human, a rebellious teenager who had died her hair and got colored contacts for no reason other than it looked interesting. Could I have been mistaken? Could she be a mutant?

"What are you're reasons for wanting to go back there? Do you want to go just to try once again or have you learned your mistake. The choice you made that made this," she moved her arms to indicate the whole world, "a world where humans fear, even hate mutants possible. Do you want to go back just to see if Professor Xavier will chance his mind? Or do you truly know that this is the time when it all went wrong, Magneto or should I call you Erik?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, suddenly on edge, aware of everything around me.

"My name is Kaly, I'm just like you," she said, smiling sad. "Or just like you use to be. How I know…that isn't as important as what I asked you."

"My reason?"

"Yes, your reason," Kaly said sarcastically. "Unless you tell me your reason I won't help you."

"Why are you offering help to me? Why not offer whatever it is you are offering to the X-Men?" I asked, trying to find her motive.

"Offering this to the X-Men wouldn't change the future. Offering it to you may, if you give me a good reason that is. If not…then you can forget this conversation ever happened," Kaly said, smirking. "Don't try to figure out my motive, Erik, I can promise you, you will never figure it out."

"How can you be sure?" I asked, looking

"How about a deal. We will play a game of chess, if you win I will tell you my reasons and everything else you want to know. But if I win than I don't have to tell you anything and you just have to tell me your reasons," she asked, looking down at the chess set.

Irritation filled my system. How dare this young girl think she could play a game with the same set that Charles and I played on. What gives her the right to ask for a game with the same set?

"Calm yourself, Erik. I am not trying to replace Professor Xavier. Besides what harm can one little chess game do?" she asked, innocently enough.

"Fine but when I win you better be ready to answer some questions," I said. She just smiled at me and our game begun.

We played in silence. I was surprised that Kaly was such an adapt player. Chess was not something that many teenagers played or even knew how to play. Still we exchanged chess pieces for chess pieces. I took her queen, leaving her with only one rook, both knights and a bishop; I thought my victory would be assured…until she used a pawn. Something I saw as a weekends as something to sacrifice for the greater good. She used one pawn and turned it into a queen. That is when I lost the game.

"You play surprisingly well for a child."

"I don't know if I should say thank you or hit you but a deal is a deal. Tell me your reasons," she demanded, leaning forwards, twirling a pawn around her fingers.

"I don't see how my reasons are important. It is impossible to change the past," I said, stubbornly refusing to give her an answer.

"Now Erik don't be a sore loser. If you had won I would have answered your questions but as it is I beat you," she said, the pawn freezing in its motion, her blood red eyes locking on me, as if trying to read my mind.

"You are right. You wish to know my reasons I will tell you. _If_ it was possible for me to go back to that time, the beginning you could call it, I wouldn't want to go back just to try and convince Charles that my way was right. I would never be able to succeed. If…if I could go back it would be to change what I did…what side I chose. I have learned that I was no better than Shaw, the man who made me who I was…what I did was wrong," I sighed, admitting what I had known ever since Charles died. "I would stay by his side and not force anyone to choose a side."

"Than you know what you did wrong that day. The day of the Cuban Missile Crisis," Kaly said, sounding relived. Tears were in her eyes as she smiled a bright happy smile.

"Yes," I admitted, ignoring the fact that she knew what day I was talking about. What I would change. "But it makes no difference. One cannot change the past and the decisions and choices I have made have left me here. Nothing can change that."

"That's where you are wrong," Kaly said, brushing her tears away. "I can change it."

"How," I breathed, looking at her in a new light. With her help I could change it…I could go back to when it all went wrong? It doesn't seem possible, real even.

"It's my mutation besides the blue hair and red eyes. I can send you back to that time. Back to when it all went wrong. You would be able to change it…you would remember this reality, your old mistakes and everything but…at the same time you could change it. You could create a different, better future."

I sat there, shocked. Here was a girl who barely knew me…who knew of who I was before…and yet still she offered me this gift. A gift that to me was priceless. Something that I have been hoping, even wishing for.

"What is in it for you?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Nothing but a peaceful world. I don't see the future, Erik, I don't know for sure that if you go back there and don't turn into Magneto that humans will accept Mutants but…it can't be any worse than it is now. Where we are hunted down…besides I would like to believe in a bright future," she said, placing the pawn down. "Will you accept this chance? Will you try and change this future?"

"How far back would you send me?" I had to ask, wondering if I could stop so much damage I did that day.

"I can send you back to that day…but I can't tell you how far into that day. You will face the same challenges you did back then but you must act differently than you did. It's the only way to change it," she pleaded with me to understand. "So will you accept this gift I am offering you?"

"Yes," I said without any hesitation.

"Good," she said, smiling as she reached across the table, her hand resting on my arm. "Good luck, Erik." Those were the last words I heard before a bright blue light blinded me.

**)_)_)_)_)_)_~*~*~*~(_(_(_(_(_(_**

I opened my eyes, shocked to see Shaw frozen before me, the coin, and the blasted coin floating in front of him. Kaly…she really did it, I was back to that day. I could feel the cold metal around my head, blocking my thoughts from Charles. Charles! I tore the helmet off, tossing it behind me as I opened my mind to my friend, something I hadn't done the first time around.

_Erik! Erik! _I heard Charles voice yell though my head, I winced watching the coin and Shaw as I started a conversation with my friend.

_There is no need to yell, Charles._

_ Erik, thank God. I couldn't reach you once you put that blasted helmet on, _Charles complained, his mental voice full of relief.

_I know, Charles and I am sorry for that, _I said, eyes still wide. I still couldn't believe that it had worked…even with the proof in front of me.

_Erik, listen to me. Killing Shaw will not give you peace. I know you think peace was never an option but killing Shaw is not the right thing, _he said, pleading with me.

_Leaving Shaw alive is not an option, Charles. You do not know what he is capable of. I do. Leaving him alive will only cause pain and suffering to millions of people, _I said, the anger still as fresh as it was that day…this day. This man had tortured me just to unlock my powers, to turn me into a weapon. He had killed my mother. I had promised to kill him.

_Erik…I am keeping Shaw frozen with my powers. I can stop him, my friend. I can stop him, I can erase his memory. I have done it before…it will hurt me, slightly but I can stop him. I may even be able to seal his powers away inside of him. You do not need to kill him. Be the better man, Erik._

_ You will face the same challenges you did back then but you must act differently than you did. It's the only way to change it_, the young woman, Kaly's voice echoed from my memory.

Yes this is my only chance to change the past…and the future. I lowered my hand that faithful coin falling with it. _I trust you, Charles. You will stop him but I must do something. He killed my mother, _I seethed, raising my hand once again the coin and a piece of pipe flying with it, taking off Shaw's right hand.

_You had to do it…I suppose I can understand, my friend. He is less likely to cause damage after that, _Charles said, sighing. _I will attempt to seal his powers and erase his memory now…I do not know if I will succeed. _

_ You will, Charles. I know you can do it._

I felt Charles appreciation for my belief in him. I couldn't tell how Charles was doing it, once he started he had exited my mind, leaving it to feel empty as it had the last time around. I would have to tell Charles of my feelings for him. Of how I loved him. I had been unable to the previous time as he had become enemies…but we had a chance now. A chance to be together and I would not waste this chance that I was given.

_Charles? Charles, are you alright?_ I mentally called, feeling a rush of pain that could only have come from Charles.

_I'm fine, Erik. It took more out of me than I had thought, _he said, exhausted.

_It worked? _ I asked amazed. If I had known this the first time…would I have been able to let him hatred of humans go…would I have allowed Charles to do this? I don't think I will ever know the answer.

_Yes, Shaw does not even remember who he is or anything about his powers. In fact I believe I have put him in a coma. _

_ Thank you, Charles, _I said, sincerely as I lifted Shaw's limp body up by his cufflinks, dragging him back the way I came into this room. I would show his Minions that Shaw could be defeated and give them the choice.

_You are welcome, my friend, _Charles said, the feeling of him in my head almost overwhelming. I took the helmet with me; it would have to be destroyed so that no one else could ever use it. Least of all by me.

_Charles, _I called out, mentally preparing myself to tell him what I had feared to tell him for so long…and yet something we had both known.

_What is it my friend?_

_ Charles…you do know that I love you…right? _I asked, feeling just as scared as I thought I would be. Even with Shaw's body floating before me I didn't want to think of the possibility that Charles does not return my feelings…that he would want me gone after this.

_Erik, my friend. I suspected it, but I did not read your mind. I had promised you, _Charles said, a rush of affection coloring his mental voice. _I do love you as well, my friend. Though I thought that was obvious._

_ Not so much, Charles but I am relieved to hear it, _I said, projecting my relief as I stepped out onto the sand once again, leveling Shaw's body onto the sand, non to gently. Shaw's henchmen and Angel watched, looking down at his body in shock.

_Just as I am, my friend, _Charles said. I watched as he stumbled out of the wreckage, that CIA agent supporting him.

I froze, feeling the guns moving in the water, pointing towards us just as they had done that last time. No…I couldn't allow them to kill us. I looked towards Azazel, the teleporter. He would be able to help us escape.

"Charles," I said out loud, loud enough for the kids to hear me. "I can feel it; they are moving their guns towards us. They wish to eliminate us."

Charles froze, raising hand towards his head, looking into the minds of the man. He turned to me horrified. "Erik…we can't kill them," he said, knowing me all to well. Only this time I agreed, no good would come of killing them.

"I agree. Azazel," I said, looking towards the red mutant. He looked up at me, watching me. "How many can you transport at a time?"

"There is no limit," he said. I nodded, glad to hear that.

"Will you take us away from here?" I asked, looking towards Charles, he appeared shocked to hear that I didn't want to kill the humans for attempting to kill us.

"Yes but you all must be touching," he said. I nodded, looking towards Charles.

"Charles, we must…they will fire soon," I said.

"Yes, of course," he agreed, moving to take my hand. Angel, Riptide, and the kids grabbed on as well as Moira. _I am surprised my friend. I would have thought that I would have to convince you not to kill them, _Charles said to me, his shock plain to see.

_Yes I am as well but no good will come from war, _I said, hiding the truth from him. I wasn't ready to share it yet.

_You did listen, _he said, smiling brightly.

_Of course I did, Charles, _I said. I looked towards Shaw's still form, I wished to leave him here, let their missiles kill him.

_We can't do that, Erik. We must turn him in…maybe then they will see that we are not threats, _Charles said, hopefully. I smiled, for the first time hoping the same thing as him.

"Hank, grab Shaw we are turning him in," Charles ordered. Hank nodded, grabbing Shaw's body. I nodded to Azazel and we disappeared from the beach just as the missiles were fired.

I had changed the past. Charles was never hit by a bullet…he would never be paralyzed or lose his sister. Or me. I did not agree completely with his ideals, nor him with my own…but together I am sure we will be able to help humanity see that Mutants are people. I would protect them all just as I couldn't the first time. This time…this reality was already looking towards a brighter future.

**)_)_)_)_)_)_~*~*~*~(_(_(_(_(_(_**

I smiled, tears running down my ruby eyes. Erik had done it…he had changed the future. He had even had Angel destroy that blasted helmet. I watched as the school was opened and mutants of all ages gathered to be taught how to control their powers and to also learn that they were never alone.

I looked up, watching two older men play chess…just were Erik and I had before I sent him back. I smiled even as I felt my body start to disappear. I had known this would happen…that once I used my power to change the past I would die…disappear from this reality but I had made the right choice, I could tell by how Erik and Charles sat…playing chess just as they should have been…and also by what I saw in the past.

I laughed, quietly but still Erik heard me. He looked up his eyes widening when he saw me, the one who made it all happen. I could see him mouthing my name as if in disbelief.

_I am happy to see that it was different this time. That you two were able to get together and change the future, _I projected, watching as mutants and humans walked together. It wasn't perfectly peaceful yet…but it was getting there all thanks to these two men.

Charles looked up, his eyes locking with my own. _You're Kaly, _he said.

_Yes, I am. Tell Erik I am happy that he made the right choice this time…and that this wasn't his fault. I knew what would happen when I used my power_, I said, smiling brightly even as my body disappeared even more. _I knew you two would change the future. So thank you…thank you so much._

_ No, thank you, Kaly. I…we couldn't have done it without you, _I heard Erik thank me. I smiled brightly, knowing that this time everything would be alright.

_You're welcome_, I thought one last time before I disappeared from this life all together. Leaving nothing behind but a bright future that two men, Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr had created. With their love…and their beliefs.

The End


End file.
